


Scars

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Street Rat Recollections [9]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Scars

Timeline: Sam, part 2

 

Challenge: Scars (Challenge number 29)  
\-----------------

 

With her personality so very bubbly and optimistic, the team never thought to look below the surface. He could understand why Schuyler didn't; he was still hurting from being denied the red ranger position, and while he knew that Bridge sensed pain from her, his mental powers weren't strong enough to let him know why. He couldn't understand why Sydney didn't see, and that fact that Jack was oblivious to the evident hurt from her was startling. In his eyes, it just showed that the team wasn't quite one yet.

 

Elizabeth had been delicate from the beginning, with each word Schuyler slung at her digging a little deeper each time. While the team didn't know it, he had heard about the verbal attack on her by Schuyler, and was proud that she snapped back a little. He wasn't surprised at all when she felt a deep connection to Sam, really, she saw herself in him. She also saw the pain and agony that he would be in if he wasn't given some understanding and acceptance...things Elizabeth herself still craved. 

 

He wasn't surprised when she finally told the team about her troubled childhood. Once again, he berated himself for letting her slip away...he had been good friends with her mother, and he found out that she had died and left a child behind, his first reaction was to protect the girl. But the news reached him too late, and the damage had already been done. The wounds continued to fester and swell, wounding her even more as she matured. It wasn't until she met Sam, and could change his future, that the wounds were lanced and allowed to drain, and she could begin to change her own future. He could see the results as the base officially adopted Sam, and made him a ward of the Academy. She stood taller, let Schuyler's remarks slid off now, and smiled alot more. He knew he had done the right thing in letting her retrieve Sam. 

 

Sure, the wounds would scar, but those scars shaped who she was, and defined who she would become. 

 

Cruger was sure of it.


End file.
